The Secrets of a Family
by French and Spanish Leperchauns
Summary: He's the black sheep, she's the lost one. Now they're both at Eden Hall to stir up some trouble.
1. Tag...You're It

I looked up at the gates of Eden Hall; this was going to be great. This had to be the fifth school I've been in; of course it hadn't been my fault. My dad had pulled me out of my original grade school and we moved to New York. Then after a stint at a public middle school I went to some prep school for seventh and eighth grade. It wasn't all-bad, I met a boarding student, and I was just a day student, named Langston Alan Banks.

"Hey baby, you scared?" a voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around; LA was just standing there grinning.

"LA, where the hell have you been. You left me here, in city where I could get lost! Shame on you!" I joked.

"Aw DC don't get pissy. I had to go. Gotta see the folks…telling them that I'll be keeping my stuff here, and trying to stay away from my brothers. Damn the two older ones are mean. Haven't left for college yet. Needlessly to say, they don't like my look very much," LA grinned at me, running his hand through his dyed blue hair.

"Well since today is moving day madness…you want to help me set up my shit into the dorms?" I asked him. He shrugged and we walked our merry way into the dorms. When I first came to the city, people were waiting for us and gave us a map and took our bags, saying that we didn't need to check in until 3:00 that day. It was nearing 2, so I decided to actually set up my room.

When LA and myself finally found it, we saw a girl already in there. "Hi, I'm Julie," she said, holding out her hand.

"DC, this is my guy LA," I shook it and she cocked her head when she heard the names.

"Did you guys just name yourselves after cities?" she asked. I just grinned.

"Naw, my real name is Dawn Claire, and his is Langston Alan. You can see why we changed it," I explained, she just nodded.

"I gotta go, see ya around!" she left the room and LA and I just stood there.

"Well lets get crackin'!" He exclaimed and dove for one of the boxes.

An hour and a half later we both checked in and LA was heading to the hockey rink, carrying both his and my stuff. I was heading to the dining hall to grab some food for us, considering neither of us had lunched. I was walking out of the dining hall when I heard a guy come up behind me. 

"Hey good looking…what are you doing tonight?" he said, I turned around and looked at the mysterious guy. But then again, he wasn't so mysterious to me.

"Listen Mendoza, you may be a hockey player…but that doesn't impress me. So go fuck yourself, I have a boyfriend," with that I turned on my heel and walked off.

Luis just walked over to his friends. Adam Banks just grinned at him. "I told you, I told you…not to mess with her." 

Luis just glared at the blonde boy, "How would you know?" he scoffed.

"She looked like my little brother's girlfriend," he was going to say more, but everyone looked at him.

"You have a little brother?" Charlie looked at him, he hadn't known this, and he had known the guy for five years plus.

"Yup, you think I'm a rebel in my family, wait until you meet him. He's the black sheep," Adam shrugged and put his arm around his girlfriend, Shea "Devil" Portman (please look at endnotes for explanation).

"So is this like a chance for another bash brother, that is, if he's as good as a hockey player as you are," Fulton asked, wanting to meet this potential player. 

"He doesn't play first line center, he's an enforcer like Portman, his girlfriend too. She's a little wild one. Met her once, the first time too, she checked me," Adam grimaced at the thought.

The ducks watching me go down the path and turn out of their view

Stepping into the ice rink, I spotted LA. He was shooting pucks into one of the goals. He had a mean shot, and was good against our old goalie, but that skill didn't compare to his skill as an enforcer. That's how we met actually. We both were trying out for the same position, leading us to be enemies. The good thing is, the position went to neither of us so soon we became friends, wanting to get on the team the next year. One thing lead to another and by the next year we were going out and both on the team.

I had been playing hockey since I was little…always trying to do what my older siblings were trying to do. God I missed them, I moved to New York when I was in sixth grade. I had been playing for a long time and skating even longer…it was nice to find someone who matched my ability, dedication and love for the ice. I met his family when we had 'graduated' from Lincoln Academy. His family didn't like me very much, I didn't know why…I mean, my father was a wealthy businessman and I was dressed appropriately, except for the fact that my hair was dark green, my favorite color. We both earned scholarships to Eden Hall, where LA's brother goes.

About an hour later LA were warming up and playing tag on the ice when we heard some people come into the rink. "Langston, come over here, want you to meet some people!" someone called. I saw LA grimace when he heard his real name, must have been his brother…he was the only one who knew us and had enough balls to call LA that too.

"Everyone, this is my little brother, Langston and his girlfriend DC," Adam said.

"Hey Julie!" I waved and she waved back.

"Langston, DC…I guess you met Julie…but there is Charlie, Averman, Goldberg, Connie, Guy, Fulton, Dwayne, Luis, Kenny, Russ, and the Portman twins. This is Shea," he pointed to the girl that was standing next to him, "and that's Dean…we just call him Portman. He and Fulton are the Bash Brothers."

Langston looked at me; "Hey…ain't your last name--"he didn't get a chance to finish the sentence.

"Tag…you're it!" I grinned at him and skated off.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no one, save DC and LA…my friend Kayla (The French Leprechaun) owns Shea. Please read D4: Devil to understand this fic fully. Even though Kayla's story begins at the beginning of the school year and the ends at the end of the school year, her and D3 are going to be smooshed into one year. I also do not own the Mighty Ducks or anything associated on them except the first two movies, I will be getting the third one some time soon…

Thank you for reading, and please review.

~ Elizabeth aka The Spanish Leprechaun 1/2 of The French Leprechaun and the Spanish Leprechaun ~


	2. Another One? What are they, bunnies?

LA and I skated around the rink a few times and came back to stand in front of the group.

"So you're the chick that checked Banksie!" Portman yelled.

"My name, is not chick," I dropped my stick, backed up, and skated towards him as fast as I could. Then pushed him into the wall.

"Wow, someone has an anger problem," Charlie muttered. "Just like Devil," he added. Both Shea and myself chucked helmets at the captain.

"Ow, ow! Fuck that hurt!" Charlie yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Stuff like that shouldn't hurt if you play hockey."

"Ya know, Spazway, she's right." Connie quipped.

Charlie glared at the girl, "Will you stop calling me that?! I'm not that bad anymore!"

"Whatever you say…Spazway," I said grinning. He made a sound in his throat and came charging at me. I just ducked and he went right over me, sprawling on the ice. Skating over to him I kneeled. "Tag, you're it," whispered and skated away, giggling, as he got up.

That eventually led to everyone on the team skating around the rink, whooping in joy. But the festivities were soon ended when a whistle blew. 

"Hi Ted!" I waved, once I stopped.

"You know him?" Russ asked, confused.

"Yeah, my dad's best friend, and my mother's sister's ex-husband," I explained, putting an arm around his shoulders. That really didn't work, considering the fact he was at least six inches taller than I was.

He shrugged my arm off and blew the whistle, right into my ear too…oww? "Okay, since you already warmed up, let's see what you can do. Did you practice over the summer?" he barked.

"Ya know, I knew we forgot something…" Averman quipped.

"Just do it…" Ted said, while rubbing his temple in frustration.

I was shooting for the goal when I aimed wrong and put a little too much strength into hitting the puck when I broke the window. "Devil!" everyone, except for LA and myself, turned to Shea who just shrugged.

"Wasn't me this time!" she defended herself.

"It was me," I confessed.

"It looks like we have another Shea Portman on the team then…" Kenny remarked.

"Damn, this is going to be a long year," I heard Portman mutter I just skated by him and shoved him. I guess Shea had the same idea because after I did it, she did too, and that time he fell down.

After practice I skated up to Ted. "Uncle Ted?" I asked softly. I didn't want anybody to hear, even if no one was in the rink at the time.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking up from his clipboard.

"Could you do a favor, and ya know…not say my last name. I want people to except me for me, not for someone's little sister," I told him.

"That's fine with me Dawn," he used my real name and I grimaced, it was too girly for my like, "but do you know what you're doing?"

I just shrugged, "No, but don't you trust me?" I gave a pert grin.

"Not in the bit, but are we still on for Saturday? Emily Elizabeth is looking forward to seeing you," he spoke of my cousin, his daughter.

"Yeah, but I may be a little late, LA and I are going to have a study lunch at Mickey's Diner," I told him.

"Study lunch, sure…but I'll see you tomorrow. The list will be posted tomorrow," he told me. I nodded and skated off to the locker rooms.

The next day after practice, as he promised, Ted posted the roster. Portman shoved his way to the front and screamed in anger. "Second string? How the hell am I on second string?"

"What do you mean second string?" Charlie asked.

"Look!" Portman pointed.

"D. Portman…9th…female…2nd string," Shea read off.

"Dude, is there a few things you aren't telling us? I mean, the 9th grade thing I can see, ya know, coming at the end of the year, but female? Dude…" Fulton started to ramble.

Portman scanned the room and his eyes fell on me. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice low, his eyes narrowed.

"DC," I said, taking a step back.

"What's your name…your real name, your whole name," he asked again.

"Dawn Claire Portman. Happy?" I snapped and turned on my heel and left.

"Portman?" Kenny mused.

"Yeah, our little sister. When our dad skipped town, she went with him," Shea said, just as shocked at her brother. 

Portman punched a locker in frustration; "She had to come back now, huh? Right when life was getting good. While she was off getting pampered like a princess, we were living in a dump," he shouted, punching the locker again.

Adam looked for his little brother, hoping to find answers, but LA had already left, probably to follow his girlfriend.

"What's all the noise" Coach Orion came in.

"Why didn't you tell us? You're supposed to be our coach and not to mention Devil's and mine's uncle!" Portman shouted.

"Why don't we go into my office to talk about this," Ted offered, and looked pointedly at the other ducks, "alone."

So the three walked into his office and sat down.

"Why'd she leave?" Shea asked softly. Don't get her wrong, she was pissed at her father for leaving them, but she wasn't going to take it out on her little sister.

"Because if she hadn't, she would be dead," Ted stated. "You two do know that your mother was a heroine addict, right?" he questioned. They both nodded. "Well, you mother, while high frequently told your younger sister that she was a mistake, that she was never to be born. The only reason she was born was because they couldn't raise enough money for an abortion. So the day your father was going to leave, Dawn was home sick. Your mother didn't even bother to tell anyone, him or the school. So he took her. If you two had been home, he would have taken you too," he concluded.

Both Devil and Portman sat there in shock. "How do you know this?" Portman finally sputtered.

"I was a close friend of your father's. I frequently stayed at their apartment while your father was away on business," he explained.

"You said you were a close friend of our father's. What happened?" Devil asked.

"He died, of a heart attack. That nearly sent Dawn off again. Langston found her chugging down Aleve after the two of them found out. So that sent her off to more therapy," Ted answered.

"Again? Another round of therapy? You mean she's tried to kill herself more than once?" Portman asked, dumbfounded.

Ted Orion nodded, " She had, and still has inner demons that she needs to get rid of. Langston and myself are helping the best we can, but I fear it's not enough. So I'm going to ask you two this. Even if you have things against her, please, please help her. She needs you two. She needs her older bother and sister," he finally concluded.

When Portman and Shea stepped out of his office, they were still dazed with the information they received. Thankfully no one was in the locker room to see his or her stupor. 

* * *

I know corny. But it'll get better, promise. I already have the next scene set up in my head, and it's really funny…well the people who heard it thought it was funny anyway….

Much love and that shit,

Elizabeth


	3. A Little Dirty Mind

*Shea's POV*

__

Why? Why did she have to come back now? Why did mom have to do those things? Why hadn't I stayed home with her like she asked me to? Why can't life just go back to normal? Because life just plain sucks ass.

"Shea, are you in there?" Adam asked. I smiled weakly and kissed him. "I'm gonna go talk to someone," unfortunately, Portman overheard me.

"Don't even think about it, Shea. Because if you do, I'll never talk to you again," he glared at me.

"Is that a promise?" I asked. _He doesn't know her, or me._

"Because I could care less if you did stop talking to me. You know nothing about her. Or me. Like the day he left and took her with? I was supposed to stay home and watch her. Make sure Mom didn't do anything stupid. But do you know what I did instead? I went to school so I wouldn't miss hockey practice. So I wouldn't miss out on the game. Did you know that Dawn and I used to sit up at night listening to Mom and Dad yell at each other? Did you know that when it got so bad at home, we climbed out of my window and went to the park? No, you didn't. Because at that time in our life, you could have cared less about her, and me. I'm only going to say this once, so listen closely. You don't own me! And if you think you do, go screw yourself into the ground, because if I feel like talking to my sister, I will. You can't stop me."

"Dad was an ass, Mom wasn't the best person in the world. But that didn't give Dad the excuse to take her and not come get us from school," he countered.

"Dean William Portman! I swear, you've got a problem with the fact that Dad skipped town. He couldn't get us from school without the school finding out and calling Mom and she would have eventually found us, and we would have been back at square one," I yelled at him and ran out. 

It was raining pretty hard, but I didn't notice. I ran as fast as I could to her dorm. I knocked on the door. Dawn opened the door and stared at me. 

"What do you want? Haven't you guys caused enough damage for one day?" Langston glared at me.

"I'm not Dean, I'm Shea, and I want to talk to my sister," I said softly.

"Go away, LA, I wanna hear what she has to say," Dawn said. He glared at me, but moved from the door and to a chair. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't stay home with you that day when you asked me to. I'm sorry about Mom. I'm sorry Dean is our brother, because he's gonna be a dead duck, pun intended, when I'm finished with him. I'm sorry for what you had to go through. I'm sorry that I didn't pay any attention to the things Mom said to you when you left a room. I'm sorry that I wanted to go to a hockey game after school more than I wanted to protect my baby sister. I'm sorry that I didn't hurt Dean before you left, because you could have helped. I'm sorry I broke my promise. I'm sorry that Dad died. I'm sorry I didn't let you come in my room that night Mom threw a vase at you. I'm sorry you went to the park alone that night. I'm sorry that David beat you up that night at the park. I'm sorry that I didn't try to find you and Dad sooner. Most of all, I'm sorry I'm dripping on your floor at the moment." I said, tears streaming down my cheeks.

*DC's POV*

I started to smile as Shea started to apologize. "LA, throw me the towel, will you?" I asked.

He tossed it to me, and I tossed it to her. That night we had a long talk and Julie even said she would switch rooms with Shea so we could be sisters again.

We were at practice one day when Ted, or should I say Coach…since we are on school grounds…m called us in. "Okay, everyone, we'll be doing a scrimmage, 1st string against 2nd," he told us.

"We're going to die, we're going to die," Shea muttered to me.

I just shook my head, " Just keep the puck. After I get Portman to knock into a wall, I'm going after Charlie. LA, Fulton, and then Adam," I directed. I then directed the others in what to do. Once we got into our positions, Coach blew the whistle and we were off. 

Skating in front of my brother I was the normal kind of little sister, I was a pest. Soon he got pissed off and started to skate toward me. I backed up and then ducked, he flew over me and landed on the ice, his legs going every which way, not to mention his stick that skidded and ended up stopping next to the wall.

"Better watch your temper, you never know what might happen," I smirked and skated full speed ahead—toward Charlie.

Taking my stick, I hit the back of his knees lightly and then skated away while he fell and skated off, in search of more prey, and I found it too…with Mendoza. He may be fast, but he can't stop…so lets use it to my advantage. I skated right in front of him, well it was more like my foot and stick did, but who cares? He still went sprawling. By then Portman had gotten up and he started to barrel toward me. 

I snickered and skated right toward him, giving him a head butt. I fell, but I was on top of him, so it was much easier for me to get up and skate away. I made it just in time to see Shea score on Julie.

At the end, Charlie came up to me, "You play well, dirty, but well," he complemented me.

"You have to, if you want to play in New York," I shrugged it off and went to change my shirt, not even bothering to change my sports bra into something else. I could survive wearing it for ten more minutes.

I walked out into the crisp air, not even bothering to put on a jacket or anything, the air was nice against my warm skin. That's when I noticed Mendoza was staring at me. Well not really at me, but at my breasts. The next thing I did wasn't exactly the best idea I had in a long time, because I grabbed my breasts and jiggled them. "Look up at my face, these don't talk. Besides, women like it a lot betters when you get lost in their eyes, not their breasts. Besides, I have a boyfriend." I snapped.

"Hey DC, what are you going to do after this?" Shea asked, tactfully changing the subject.

"I was thinking of finding a trashcan and lighting it on fire, why?" I asked, joking.

I smiled as I saw LA smack himself, "Fuck, don't do that, that just brings back bad memories," he said.

"What you don't like running from the cops?" I teased. Adam's eyes bulged, along with Shea's.

"I don't want to know," Shea said and started to jog off. I ran to catch up with her. I forgot my key, and I knew she had hers.

We were silent the way home and Shea opened her mouth while we were undressing, "So is it a hobby of yours to out run the cops?" she quipped.

"Yeah, well it was, until I got caught one time Dad was home. That's how I got to know Ted so well. He would stay while my dad was away. But last year Dad had a heart attack and he was forced to stay home and not travel by his company. That's how he died you know, from a heart attack. His second one," I said softly.

"Oh?" she inquired.

"I was brought home by the police, again. It was late, like 1 in the morning and I didn't have school the next morning. Well I was caught with a guy that was dealing drugs. Once they found I was clean, they just carted me home. But that's how dad got the heart attack, he was worried because I was out so late, and then I came home with the cops. The cops told him why they were bringing me home, and as soon as he heard the word drugs, he started to clutch his chest," I paused and went on. "I caused the heart attack. He was dead even before the ambulance got there. I caused him to die! I killed him!" I yelled and sunk to the floor, finally letting out what had been bottled up inside of me all summer long.

Shea rushed over to me and took me into her arms and rocked me back and forth. "You did not kill him, he just had a weak heart. I mean, a second heart attack? He was sick, it was just a matter of time," she whispered as I cried.

Finally I cried myself to sleep. With some difficulty Shea lifted me to my bed and went to the phone that was situated between the beds.

The phone rang and rang and finally Kenny picked up, "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Ken. Can you put Dean on for me, I need to talk to him If he doesn't want to talk, too bad, he needs to listen," she threatened. Soon Shea could hear Portman's breathing. "Look, I know you don't like her. She may be a pest, I should know, I live with her! But she's your sister. Your goddamned little sister. Now you listen and listen good. She thinks she killed Dad," Shea could hear the sharp intake of breath…maybe she was getting though to him.

"_She thought she killed him?_" he squeaked.

"Yeah, so you better get down here so when she wakes up, she can see you do care about her, you big lug head," Shea used the old nickname for her twin.

"I'll be there," he promised and hung up.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. When she opened it, there stood Portman and LA, "Sorry Devil, once the damn kid found out where I was going he followed me like a shadow. I couldn't get rid of him!" Portman apologized.

She just shrugged and turned to LA, "Langston," she used his real name…just to see him cringe, "you're not coming in here unless you bring your brother."

"No! I don't want to see you two love birds," he complained.

"We have to put up with you and Dawn all the time, so this is just payback," she explained.

"But we've known each other longer," LA protested weakly.

"But we're older. Now git," Shea ordered. LA just sighed and turned and walked down the hall, he was going to find his older brother for his girlfriend's older sister. Was this a messed up life or what?

* * *

I'm sorry, but there now is going to be a five review/chapter rule. The more you review, the quicker the chapters come. Thank you and have a nice day. Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews that I have received, I loved them!


End file.
